uq_holderfandomcom-20200223-history
Touta Konoe
}} is the main protagonist of UQ Holder!, a teenaged vampire, as well as the grandson of Negi Springfield. Formerly human, he was transformed two years prior to the start of the series. Appearance As an immortal, Touta's physical appearance has barely changed from the time of his transformation two years prior to the series' beginning. He bears some resemblance to his grandfather in his youth, but the traits common of the Konoe family are present as well. Touta is notably short in stature, his vampirism most likely having stunted or altogether halted his growth, and has spiky brown hair and dark brown eyes. Despite his young appearance and short stature, Touta has a very muscular build. His common attire is that of a red T-shirt, dark jacket, worn with the sleeves rolled up, as well as dark pants and shoes. Personality Touta is shown to be an energetic and carefree individual, always smiling and being rather optimistic, even Yukihime commented on his optimistic nature. Among those traits, Touta is also a kind and friendly person, wishing to befriend many people and Immortals such as himself, and refuses to allow potential friends to slip away, evident by his desire to befriend Kuroumaru Tokisaka, despite the latter's known intention to kill him in order to get to Yukihime, before finally becoming friends. Touta is known for openly speaking his mind, without much care for what people say, always boasting about his dreams and desire to make friends, or if he's simply being blunt, such as telling Yukihime he isn't interested in her body when she offered him a peek. He also does as he pleases, even if it gets him into trouble, for example, his attempts at peeking under Kuroumaru's pants in order to find out his gender. He cares a great deal for people close to him, such as how he expressed his happiness after finding out Yukihime was immortal, and thus wasn't dead after being cut down by Tachibana, and always exhibits great rage towards those who attempt to or have harmed his friends. Touta claims that due to having no memories of his life prior to two years ago, he has nothing to look back to or remember, and envies those who do, he also claims to lack any real talent of his known, and as such, copies the talents of others around him, as he has been back at the countryside before leaving, saying the world is his "teacher". History Two years prior to the story Touta's parents died, but with Touta still clinging to life Yukihime saves him by his parents request, by turning him into a vampire just like her. He has no memories of anything prior to the accident, so he went on without a goal or a purpose in life, but after meeting his four best friends, he decided to go the capital with them so he could see all the world had to offer. To do that he had to defeat Yukihime and receive permission to leave the village. Tachibana tricked Touta into weakening Yukihime with a magic-negating bracelet so he could kill her for her bounty. This led to Touta's abilities as a vampire to awaken and ended with the defeat of Tachibana. After Yukihime revealed her identiy as Evangeline and stated that they shouldn't stay in one place, now that Tachibana died people know her location so more people might come to kill her. After saying goodbye to his friends he goes on a journey across the world and beyond. Plot UQ Holder Arc First Mission Arc Imprison Fate Arc Relationships Yukihime After losing his memories, he was very hostile to Yukihime even though he had to live with her, since his parents had died. After some time he bonded with her and started to open up. Later on, Touta started trying to defeat her in the hope that he can go to the capital as she promised him. He even went to such an extreme as to give her a bracelet that weakened her magical power in order to ambush her. After that event Touta learns who Yukihime really is: a vampire with a 600,000,000 yen bounty on her head. Not only that, Yukihime tells him she had turned him into a vampire two years prior. Even after this Touta tells Yukihime she is his only family and he will continue to trust her. Kuroumaru Tokisaka Touta initally meets Kuroumaru when they are both bathing and Touta accidently stumbles upon Kuroumaru. Kuroumaru then attacks him for groping him and calling him a girl. After properly introducing themselves and getting along for a while, they have a duel since Kuroumaru is on a mission to kill Evangeline. Kuroumaru loses and as part of the bet, Touta decides to make Kuroumaru his best friend and forces him to sign a friendship contract. Karin Abilities Amateur Swordsmanship: Touta is shown having limited experience in the art of the sword; his earliest known usage was an attempt on Yukihime with his comrades using wooden swords. Before gaining any true practice with a sword, Kuroumaru Tokisaka, a master himself, acknowledges Touta's skills. After meeting Jinbei Shishido during the UQ Holder's initiation test, Touta came to possess the Gravity Blade, and after a few months of training to master its powers, developed a skill in using the sword. Due to being the type that "learns as he fights", Touta appears to improve with the Gravity Blade through every battle, and after coming into a conflict with Xinzqai Chao, has displayed a highly improved fighting style that revolves around the use of the sword's weight to increase the physical force of his blows, as well as reacting on reflex; Touta, while wielding the Gravity Blade, is capable of parrying the attacks of Xinzqai even while the blade is at a thousand times gravity; moving effortlessly to strike his opponent even while defending Kirie Sakurame. Despite his prowress with a blade, Touta appears to prefer hand-to-hand combat over anything else. Biological Immortality & Regenerative Factor: As a vampire, Touta gained eternal life as well as eternal youth; he is literally incapable of dying through natural means. Touta's immortality, like Yukihime's, is one of the strongest types in existence; it grants him a very powerful healing factor in addition to his eternal life. A very power regeneration healing factor, Touta's ability works at a supernatural rate, as he can regenerate from almost any injury, and reattach limbs, such as his head and his arms, without being encumbered by the wounds. There is a limit, however, to Touta's regeneration ability. His body is linked together by his magical energies; if his limbs are severed, he can restore them simply by reattaching them. However, for a complete regeneration, the severed body part no longer has to be "alive". As such, if a limb was severed from Touta's body, but kept safe, hidden away, it would never regenerate; Touta would have to find the limb himself and reattach it. If Touta's head was severed, he can survive this and reattach it, however, if it was to be taken and locked away in a safe underwater, he would remain conscious and alive, but unable to regenerate the head as his body would never decay. It also takes 30 years for a creature to digest the flesh of a vampire; if Touta's arm or leg was eaten by a large creature, unless Touta personally retrieves it, the limb will not regenerate until it's been completely digested. Enhanced Endurance: '''Possibly a side-effect of his immortality, Touta appears to have an extreme endurance to pain. Touta is capable of having his head cut off, his arm eaten, and his eye cut open without showing too much pain; the most severe of these would in fact, appear to be the eye; having limbs cut off only seem to serve as minor annoyances to Touta, as he is more than capable of joking about it afterwards. '''Superhuman Strength: He discovered his strength as a vampire near-death, though the true feats are unknown as of yet. He was able to to defeat Tachibana with one hit even though being easily "killed" by him the first time. He was also able to train and use the gravity sword to hold it at 2000 times gravity and swing it rapidly, when one month earlier he couldn't even hold it at 1000 times the weight. Martial Arts: It's been noted on multiple occasions by Yukihime, Jinbei, and Kuromaru that Touta has great talent for martial arts. Having undergone training from Yukihime, mainly for the purpose of leaving the village, Touta has a decent grasp of the basics of physical, hand-to-hand combat, and it becomes increasingly obvious that, in place of continued formal training, Touta improves himself through actual combat situations. He has shown himself to have remarkable reflexes, capable of detecting surprise attacks from behind and reacting within seconds. UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 22, Pages 2-3 Touta's skill has improved to the point that he can fight on nearly equal ground with Kaito, at least before the man decided to become serious in battle. Magic: It seems he has inherited both side of his families magical ability capacity to utilize magic. this is seen when after he was sealed he was somehow able to use Magia Erebea after he was awoken. Techniques *'Shundō' (Instant Movement): A movement technique that allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. This is used by concentrating ki or magic power into the feet to get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. It's important that when going from point A to point B that you hold to the ground with the inside of your feet or you will simply trip. He has not mastered the art but is proficient in it despite seeing it once, a month ago.UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 21, Pages 10-15 *'Magia Erebea': Touta has shown an ability to cover his arms with something resembling pieces of black armor. Upon witnessing this, Nagumo noted that it reeked of powerful and evil miasma. This ability seems to greatly enhance Touta's physical capabilities as with a single punch, Touta was able to deal great amount of damage to Kaito, causing him to be thrown several metres away. Equipment * - A pure black katana created by an evil mage about 30 years ago, this sword is a blade with the ability to increase its "gravity", or, more accurately, weight. Doing this increases the relative power of the blade's physical strikes on an opponent. Located on the hilt of the blade, under the guard, is a dial which has a "heavy" and "light" setting, flipping the dial in either direction allows Touta, or any other user, to alter the blade's weight, heavier for increased power, lighter for ease of use. At 200x of its original weight, Touta makes a comment that it feels like a body builder, at 50000x of its original weight, simply throwing the blade is enough to completely destroy a small palace with ease, as demonstrated by Jinbei Shishido. Battles (i) - Interrupted/Incomplete References Navigation Category:Vampires Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Immortals